This Is Real
by xXBWFXx
Summary: -RtAS/Ray2 x/over thing- In the fallout shortly after the RoboPirate invasion, an amnesiac teen superstar wakes up in the most unlikey of places, with absolutely no memory of anything previous. LacMac/Betina, Ray/Ly. Rated T cus Domi's like that.


**O_O So here I go again. xD Why do I love torturing LacMac so much? I need to stop doing that methinks. In fact I need to stop writing RtAS fanfics. full stop. -shrugs- But anyway, yeah :L Diary of A Limbless Thingymajig and Rayman: Truth Or Dare Challenge will be updated SOON, I promise. As will Limbo. Don't worry Mutitoon-san.**

**Anyway :L**

**

* * *

**

He honestly didn't know where to begin.

The teenager kept his eyes on the ground, occasionally looking around at the wasteland he was wandering around in. The forest had once been a rather pretty place, but thanks to Razorbeard and the pirates, it had been dissolved into a barren wasteland which wasn't very comfortable to wander around in half starved, with ripped clothing to boot. He was actually used to being half starved, don' get him wrong, but that didn't make it any more pleasant.

He'd been in the park the day it'd happened, to be precise on the swings. That is before the swings blew up. He barely managed to get out of the way quick enough. As it was he'd been knocked out and kidnapped.

And kept in a cell.

_De Ja Vu huh._

That had awakened some _very_ unpleasant memories which he'd rather have kept at bay, _thank you very much._ Actually he'd rather it hadn't happened at all, but it was done now, hard enough as it was to believe it had actually happened.

But it had. Razorbeard _had _invaded, they _had_ destroyed everything, and it _had_ everything to finally escape. It happened all right.

That's why Sir Rigatoni was dead.

And that's why LacMac was standing here getting cold.

Well. Cold_er._

A bomb exploded under his feet at that moment and although it didn't do any damage it was enough to send him flying. He rolled or a few feet and lay there on his back, staring at the sky.

He didn't feel like getting up. For one thing, there was a weird feeling in his stomach, and for another, he felt too tired.

Maybe he should just give up?

He closed his eyes.

That seemed like a pretty smart thing to do.

* * *

The hunt for bodies had been going on for quite some time, even after Rayman had saved them all. Most of the people brought back were only unconscious, thanks Polokus, and they were taken to a little medical centre that had opened, albiet with little provisions, with the help of Uglette the Glute. The people around her that had come out reasonably well helped her, regularly going out to try and find people who hadn't fared so well and bring them back. Luckily so far they hadn't found anyone that had later died, and for now the medical centre was empty.

Uglette was busy dusting some random cupboard when a noise behind her made her jump and turn around.

Ly was there, Ly the Fairy, carrying a unconscious...male, by the looks of things. Uglette felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as she realised this kid couldn't be any older than...Nineteen? Twenty?

"I found him where the forest used to be." Ly put him down on one of the beds. "By the looks of things, he hasn't eaten in a while. And I don't know what happened with his clothes, but he must've been out there a long time to get them that damaged."

His clothes were pretty drastic. He was wearing a rather crumpled but surprisingly clean body suit, except one of the legs had been ripped off, as had one of the sleeves. There were assorted rips along the rest of it, and had the person wearing it been slightly healthier and conscious, it would almost look cool.

Almost.

Uglette briefly left the room, returning with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. Dipping the cloth into the water, she sat on the bed beside her newest patent and gently wiped his cheek.

He flinched and rolled over.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Oh God._

The first thing he felt as he regained consciousness was that his head hurt. A lot. As did the rest of him, but his head hurt the most.

LacMac forced his eyes open.

He ws lying on his back in a bed. That much was obvious. And he also seemed to be wearing pyjamas, which, if the sleeve covering his arm was any indication, would look better on someone about...forty years older?

Ah well.

He had to admit, the room looked pretty stylish, but that still didn't change the fact that he didn't know where he was. In fact, he couldn't seem to remember much, considering. He remembered his name, age, personality traits, stuff like that, but he simply didn't remember this place, or any place really. He couldn't seem to remember where he lived, which was worrying...

Something was touching his forehead.

Whatever it was gently moved behind his ear, and Polokus, that admittedly felt nice, very nice in fact, but

WHERE THE HELL WAS HE?

LacMac attempted to sit up, and winced when someone pushed his shoulder back down. "Hey, dude, don't try to sit up. You're still a bit too weak for that."

Sitting on the bed next to him was a rather attractive -_shut up hormones-_ fairy with blue hair, clad in a rather stylish outfit quite like his own, except in yellow and purple.

"...Who are you?"

It was meant to sound panicked but apparently he didn't even have the energy to project emotions into speech anymore.

The assault on his ear continued. "I'm Ly."

"And where am I?" He figured referring to himself in the third person, like he usually did, wouldn't be very wise here.

"You're in a hospital." _Okay, maybe that's not the exact truth. _"Don't worry kid, you're gonna be fine."

LacMac tried to sit up again, this time succeeding. "I'm not a kid."

"I said don't...hey watch it!"

By this time, LacMac had swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he stood up.

Hmm. A bit wobbly, but it would do, as long as he held on to the bedpost.

Ly stood up with him. "Dude, I'm being serious. Get. Back. In. To. Bed. Cus I really don't wanna have to manhandle you, yaknow."

LacMac didn't listen. He loosened his grip on the bed post and took a step forward.

And immediately collapsed.

"Look, I _told_ you." Ly helped him up, slinging an arm around him for support. "Seriously dude, listen next time, yeah?"

LacMac didn't say anything. He was pretty sure he was gonna throw up if he did.

"Oh, so you're awake!"

LacMac turned around.

Standing at the doorway was a pink glute.

"I tried to stop him getting up, but he wouldn't _listen to me, _and, and, and..."

"Shh." the glute interrupted her. "It's okay, sweetie, no harm seems to be done. Now," turning her attention back to LacMac, "What's your name sweetie?"

"What's yours?"

She chuckled. "Oh dear, someone's a little paranoid. I'm Uglette, dear. I rescued you."

Ly cut in with a smile. "Hey that's not fair! I rescued him!"

"Yeah, and I fixed him up."

"That's not the same!"

LacMac decided to intervene. "Okay, both of you shut up."

They both looked at him.

Ly straightened up, still smiling. "Who put you in charge? But anyway, what _is _your name? I'm curious too."

LacMac didn't see any harm in telling them. "LacMac."

"...Nice."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ly looked at the watch LacMac only just realised she was wearing. "Hmm, we still have a few hours. Why don't you go back to sleep?" With that, both girls helped LacMac into his previous horizontal position.

"A few hours until what?"

The assault on his forehead started all over again. "Just go to sleep. I'll explain it when you wake up."

* * *

**X_X I need to be banned from writing fics. This is terrible.**

**You see that button?**

**Way down there?**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

**It's pretty sexy no? **

**...**

**And it's begging you to press it.**

**...**

**You know you want to.**

**...**

**...Oh come on!**

**Please. It would mean a lot to me.**


End file.
